Red
by the.redhead.x
Summary: Allie is a redhead obsessed with Alice in Wonderland. But one night while walking through the woods in a costume, she is mistake for Alice and taken to wonderland. But what will happen when it is nothing that she has ever imagined?


Alice in Wonderland - Redhead Style

_This Story Is Inspired By The InsaneAntics of Razzie_94 and The Redhead._

Once upon a time, in a land that nobody really knows about unless you are a truly random and mental individual, there was a giant orange panda, ironically known to all throughout the land as The Giant Orange Panda. However, to his closest companions, simply Fred. One day, the Orange Panda was frolicking through the freshly ploughed cornfields, when a ninja jumped out in front of him, only to fall over a lollypop that someone had left laying on the ground. With speed and awesomeness that only a ninja can possess, he was up again. The Orange Panda, whom was cowering behind a fallen leaf which he clutched in his paw, suddenly exclaimed,

"Oh My God! You are Ninja Handyman from Planet Sketch! What are you doing in my story?" The ninja made a Kung Fu noise, and jumped on top of him. As they wrestled, the panda shouted and shrieked like a girl, the ninja ran a polishing cloth over him. He stood back for a moment to admire the shiny, orange and black fluff ball in front of him, before making another Kung Fu noise, before clapping his hands once in front of himself, sending a stream of wind directly towards the panda.

The wind swirled around him, and lifted him off the ground. Obviously, the wind's roar overpowered the incessant screaming issuing from the Orange Panda. The ninja straightened his black shirt, and flattened out his pants, before jumping into the whirling vortex of wind before him, only for it to suck back onto itself and disappear, panda and all. All that was left in its wake was a strange red creature resembling a Muppet doing the chicken dance in the next field over, as well as a single leaf that had been dropped from the panda seconds before he disappeared.

* * *

Bottles of nail polish and containers of shampoo hit the tiled bathroom floor with a loud crash, closely followed by a hair straightener and multiple empty cartons of hair dye.

"Oh, crap!" shouted the girl in the centre of the contents of her bathroom cupboard.

"Language, Allie. Please." Her mother appeared at the doorway to investigate the commotion just as she uttered the profanity. Allie sighed. Her mother always appeared when she decided to speak a word that she deemed "unladylike".

"What's the problem, Princess?" Allie's mother bent down to tidy the mess that had reached its limit in the bathroom, and was now trickling out into the hallway. Allie bent over and picked up one of the many empty cartons of 'Sun-kissed Blonde' and pushed it into her mother's hands.

"I am all out of hair dye. What am I going to do? Alice in Wonderland doesn't have red hair!" Allie could have kicked herself. Why did she allow her red hair to grow back undyed since the end of last year's shows? Then she sighed. It was because she hated it blonde.

Allie was looking at the empty carton with contempt, wanting to shred it into pieces. Her mother looked slightly confused.

"Can't you just go and buy some more, darling girl?" Allie sighed dramatically, and threw her arms into the air.

"If I could, would I be this upset?" she exclaimed. She was so frustrated. I was like trying to talk to a kindergartener about astrophysics.

Her mother smiled her 'I have no idea what is going on, but I am a dutiful mother' smile, and Allie screamed and ran to her bedroom, slamming the door and rattling the hinges. How was she supposed to audition for the part if they saw that her hair was truly red, not blonde. They loved that she fit the part so perfectly.

Allie heard her mother slowly make her way downstairs, the way one does when they don't wish to disturb the sleeping or the sick. It was making Allie sick. She slowly breathed, and moved towards her wardrobe, and opened the door. Hanging on the inside was a petite blue dress with a stark white apron to match, with white, knee length socks with tiny black shoes. The matching headband sat proudly upon the bedside table. It was her 'Alice in Wonderland' costume. Her pride and joy. Her obsession. And no-one was going to take it away from her.

* * *

Allie crept outside her room, the moonlight casting shadows of the blue dress down the corridor. The tulle underneath meant the dress stopped just above her knees, giving her shadow the appearance of an upside-down mushroom. Her red hair, held in place with the black headband, hang over her shoulders strategically, and the apron was fixed in place with a perfect bow at the base of her spine. A doll.

A black, spit-polished shoe was gently placed on the floorboard, and the creak that resonated from it echoed down the hallway. Allie held her breath, waiting for the sound to wake her mother. She has been caught spending her nights under the oak tree just inside the forest that their house backed onto. Even though she was fifteen years old, it was still 'forbidden'. Allie never paid any attention to the rule, pretended that it wasn't important, but she still crept out when she could.

She loved to pretend she truly was Alice from the tale, as she believed that it made her acting better if she could properly capture the feeling of being in a world that was insane. But living in a town where the most exciting thing on record was that the building on the outskirts of town was supposed to be haunted does nothing for inspiration. That's why Allie turned to the woods. Her want to be an actress was so bad, and her director from last year had been thoroughly impressed. There had been talk of Broadway and Hollywood.

Down the corridor, flying down the stairs as quietly as possible and out the back door, and Allie stopped to catch her breath. This was the hardest part. Getting from the back door, across a completely sparse and impeccably kept lawn the fence, and through that to the woods. She stole a glance up towards her mother's window. Some nights her mother did not sleep until well into the morning, but tonight the window was bare. Allie straightened her skirt and ran. Full sprint across the dew tipped lawn that left water droplets on her shoes, but there was no time. At the fence, Allie pushed one of the wooden planks hard, and it swung back onto itself, but with enough time for her to slip under and to be free.

But there was a sense that something was out of place. Something was a miss. There was a….wrongness. Allie tipped her head to the sky. Full moon. Werewolves and things. Scary. Allie laughed at herself, but it was not completely sincere. There was still something off. She looked down and brushed off the dirt that had rubbed off when she was climbing through the fence when suddenly there was a sound of running. And it was _coming straight at her!_

Allie backed up until she was against the fence, her heart hammering against her chest, alerting whatever was coming of her exact position. She cursed her racing pulse, yet nothing could stop it as the leaves of the bushes in front of her rustled, and her breath caught as what was coming came into view.


End file.
